


faces and names

by lennonbum



Category: The Velvet Underground
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm dying." Lou said, so calmly it made John fidget slightly. "I don't think so," John shook his head, toying with a strand of Lou's hair. "If you're dying, it means I'm dying, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	faces and names

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is to be set around 1969-ish. I did my best. Also, this is the first fic I've ever published about The Velvet Underground, so I'm a bit uneasy, but expect more! Enjoy. xo

Lou didn't want to be in love, or at least that's what John had come to accept. Lou wanted sex and Lou wanted intimacy, but he could've cared quite less for everything else. 

John, on the other hand, craved Lou in every way. 

Lou was still buzzing, having not yet come down from his high, and so he sprawled out beside John on their shared bed, humming to himself, laughing every now and again. John was aware what they were doing— they were tearing themselves apart with heroin and yet they loved every minute of it. The next minute, Lou was upright and looking at John, offering a weak smile that Cale returned slowly. 

Lou's shoulders shook as he laughed shortly, and the older of the two fell forward, his head landing in John's lap. "I think I'm dying." Lou said, so calmly it made John fidget slightly. "I don't think so," John shook his head, toying with a strand of Lou's hair. "If you're dying, it means I'm dying, too." 

 

"Maybe that's what ought to happen, huh?" Lou offered, and suddenly he wasn't snickering any longer. John grimaced. "No." Lou sat up, grunting quietly, and brushed his dry lips against John's temple. John closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling heavily. "What's got you so worked up, hon?" Lou was nearly taunting John at this point. 

"I only want what's best for you and me, y'know. And this isn't the best." John answered. 

Lou's expression softened. He gestured for John to lie down beside him and Lou curled up against him, his head resting on John's shoulder. The elder listened to the steady rhythm of John's heartbeat, and immediately, he felt unwell. "We're fucked." Lou realized, quietly. "Hm?" John murmured. 

"I got us into some fucked up shit, John. 'm sorry." 

John sighed. "Let's just forget about it for now. C'mere." He held Lou close to him, but they didn't sleep at all. Lou wanted to forget about whatever "it" was— drugs, money, fame, the all too weird feeling between the two men that'd suffocated both Lou and John since they'd first met— but knew well enough that that couldn't and wouldn't happen. 

"I love you." Lou murmured into the dark, and it felt good to get that out, at least. 

"Yeah. I love you, too."


End file.
